


Nobody Does Shopping Like Tony Stark

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [37]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave the shopping to the experts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Does Shopping Like Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Written for classic_lover's prompt for a 3-sentence fic in the Comment Fic LiveJournal community: [Any, any, let's go shopping.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76747765#t76747765)

"Pepper," Tony demanded, "where are you going without me?"  
  
Natasha and Pepper dissolved into giggles, a certain sign that Natasha was practicing a new cover (and why had he invited the super-spy into his Tower again?) and this would not go well unsupervised, but only Pepper answered, managing her usual no-nonsense tone she gave him, "We're going shopping."  
  
"I see," Tony answered and smirked before pulling on his shades, holding out his arm, and announcing, "I can do shopping."


End file.
